Could We Ever Be More Than Friends?
by fourmarauders
Summary: Going into their final year at Hogwarts, the romance is definitely heating up. As the four good friends begin to come to terms with their feelings for one another, be prepared for numerous awkward moments, many near kisses, a few heated arguments but in the end two perfect couples. ASP&AQ(oc) SM&RW NEXT GENERATION- R
1. Leaving for Summer

**Haven't written a fanfic in some time... Hope it's not too bad! I intend for the other chapters to be longer this is just a sort of filler. R&R :)**

* * *

Chapter one - Leaving for summer

The scarlet steam engine pulled into platform 9 and 3/4 noisily. Smoke diffusing into every visible inch of it. A loud clunk was heard as the engine stopped and hundreds of doors began to swing open, revealing many enthusiastic children searching for their parents. However there was one girl who didn't look as pleased to be leaving. Aurora Quirke, a short brunette girl with light purple eyes dragged her trunk half-heartedly onto the stone platform. She walked slowly behind a red-headed girl and a black-haired boy both of whom seemed completely oblivious to her unusual behaviour.  
"Mum! Daddy!" Rose Weasley shouted as she spotted her parents behind a group of Ravenclaw quidditch players.  
"Rosie!" Her father, Ron Weasley, yelled back in response, engulfing his only daughter in a tight hug. She giggled into her father's broad shoulder and he laughed back, loosening his grip.  
"I missed you!' Ron said, "-and you!" He pointed a finger at another red-headed child who was walking over to the group with a smile. Hugo Weasley hugged his father and turned to allow his mother, Hermione Weasley, to kiss him.  
"So how was your year? How are the old professors doing? What grades did you get? What trouble did you get into?" Hermione asked her two children excitedly, her brown eyes widening with every question. Rose laughed at her mother's antics before replying: "It was great, they're all fine, I passed everything and as for trouble that's Albus' forte." She said nodding her head in the direction of the dark haired boy.

Albus Potter walked over to his parents. It wasn't hard to spot them, his father and mother were famous. He smiled down at his mother and father, due to his six foot two frame, and hugged them both.  
"Hi guys, how have you been?" He asked, dropping his trunk and owl cage unceremoniously.  
"We've been fine" His father, Harry Potter, replied his emerald eyes looking over his son. Albus had been the only one of the three Potter children to inherit his father's eyes. In fact, Albus would have been an exact replica of Harry had it not been for his towering height, and lack of lightning bolt scar. Harry looked over to his wife, Ginny Potter, and smiled. Then he turned to greet his other children, James and Lily.

It had been James' last year at Hogwarts and even though many of his Professors had doubted it, he had managed to graduate with enough NEWT's to apply for auror academy. Albus, along with Rose and Aurora were in their sixth year of schooling whereas Hugo, as well as Lily, were in their third year. The five Potters and Four Weasley's began conversing with each other, Aurora Quirke stood in the smoke listening.

"So how's Scorpius?" Harry asked Albus politely.  
"He's alright, I invited him round for summer. If that's alright with you." He added with a cheeky grin. Harry clapped his son on the back and turned to listen to Lily who was rambling on about the all wizard village, Hogsmeade.

"Speaking of friends, where's Aurora?" Hermione asked, rounding on Rose. Rose flushed slightly, squinting through the smoke for her best friend. When she located her, standing behind a large stone pillar, she ran over hurriedly.  
"Aurora!" She called out to the pretty girl. "Earth to Aurora" Rose continued, waving a hand in front of the magnificent purple eyes. Aurora blinked quickly then turned to glare at her blue-eyed friend.  
"Merlin Rosie, a little warning next time?" She said in a monotonous voice. Rose just chuckled before grabbing her hand; "Come on, mums asking for you." She dragged the second girl off in the direction of her mother and the rest of the Weasleys and Potters.

"Aurora!" Hermione cried as they approached, "Oh look at you, you get prettier every day!" She yelled as she pulled her into a motherly hug. "-And your hair! I can't believe how long it's gotten!" Aurora flushed slightly as she tugged at the ends of her waist-length hair awkwardly.  
"Mum, stop embarrassing her!" Rose reprimanded, causing Aurora to burn a darker shade of crimson.  
"Yeah Aunt Hermione, she's glowing a dangerously dark shade of red." Albus laughed. Aurora stuck her tongue out at her two best friends, resulting in more laughter.

"Mum, why can't Roar just come straight to ours?" Rose whined, "I mean it's not like the muggles will miss her."  
"Rose! Don't say that about Aurora's parents, of course they will miss her!" Hermione answered, watching Aurora carefully.  
"I'm pretty sure they won't Hermione, but it's okay Rose. I really should see them very once in a while." She laughed.  
"Fine!" Rose said with an over dramatic sigh, "But you're coming to mine as soon as you can! I don't care what you say!"  
"I expect you'll be over soon anyway Aurora, Rosie goes mad when she doesn't see you." Hermione said pulling her glaring daughter into a one armed hug.

"Er, guys?" Ginny called over the top of them, "I think it's time we got going." She gestured to the surrounding platform and when the nine others looked they saw they were, as usual, the last to leave the magical platform. They nodded in agreement then awkwardly shuffled with the six trunks and five animal cages to the 'solid' brick wall. One by one they fell gracefully through the wall and continued to the main exit of Kings Cross Station.

"Make sure you write!" Aurora said to her friend, "but tell Artemis to stay, I haven't got my own owl." Rose nodded enthusiastically.  
"Of course I'll write! It's him you have to worry about." She jabbed her thumb in the direction of Albus, whose head quickly shot up. "But don't worry, I'll make sure you're at mine as soon as possible!" She added in a whisper, before squeezing Aurora tightly.  
"Make sure you write!" Aurora repeated to her other best friend Albus. They had first became friends way back in first year when Albus was placed in Slytherin with Scorpius Malfoy, Rose in Gryffindor and Aurora in Ravenclaw. They had both been upset as they hadn't been sorted where they had wanted to be. They clicked instantly.  
"I'll try" Albus said, "but no promises! You know I don't like to write unless it's absolutely necessary." He joked, Aurora just rolled her eyes.  
"I'll take that as a yes" she said a small smile playing at her lips. Albus nodded then pulled her into a hug that lasted just a second to long.  
"Well, goodbye!" Harry said to the group and then the Potters left, closely followed by the Weasleys, leaving Aurora alone.

She walked out of the train station, searching for her mother and fathers car. She was not looking forward to this. Her parents had hated her ever since she was born. Her muggle parents who prized themselves on being a perfect, normal couple. With a perfect, normal house and perfect, normal children...  
Well Aurora Quirke was not a normal child. Born with naturally purple eyes, that's the reason they despised her. Until she was seven... Strange things always seemed to happen around her, things that had no explanation behind them. That's when they chose to completely ignore her, they didn't speak of their second daughter, and in fact not many even knew she existed.

At last she saw her parents sitting impatiently in their normal black car, they didn't look when she opened the door nor did they greet her when she sat down. They merely drove away in silence.

They didn't live far away from the station, the Quirke's lived just on the outskirts of London. Clare and Andrew Quirke both had dark hair and dark eyes. Andrew was tall and skinny whereas Clare was short and frumpy. They continued down the busy roads in silence and finally turned onto Oakwood Lane. There were only two other houses down this small road, both of which looked identical to the Quirke's. Number three was where they came to a stop. Clare and Andrew left the car, still in silence, and walked straight to the door without a second glance at their 'daughter'. Aurora heaved a sigh: "This is going to be a long summer."

* * *

Like I said, not much happening! But please review I want to know what you think! Thanks :)


	2. Letters

**Okay... So I lied, this chapter is ridiculously short that's why I'm being kind and just giving it to you now! (See I'm a nice writer!) Yeah but I promise the next chapters will be longer! I plan to update every Tuesday! So yeah... Remember read&review :)**

* * *

Aurora had been trapped inside for almost two weeks, and had it not been for her friends letters, she would have gone crazy.

From Rose to Aurora- Sunday 19th June  
Aurora  
How are you!? I hope the muggles aren't treating you to bad! Don't worry though, I'll get you out of there soon! Nothing much has happened yet. Well I suppose it has only been two days since we last saw each other.. But either way! Let me know if you want to do something? We could go to Diagon Alley? Or Hogsmeade? Scorp and Al will most likely be up to it as well. Well owl me back, I'm going mad already!  
Love Rose x

From Aurora to Rose- Monday 20th June

Rosie!  
Thank god you owled! I was starting to worry you'd forgotten about me..haha! But they haven't been too bad actually. Mum and Dad are just completely ignoring me, which I'm quite happy about. Letitia's being Letitia and sending the usual glares my way as well as a few grotesque words.. Oh well, I'm used to it now! But I would love to meet up! I don't care where just anytime soon! I'm also going mad, I need to see you! And Al and Scorp! See you (hopefully) soon  
Love Aurora x

From Rose to Aurora- Tuesday 28th June

Aurora,  
It's been so long! I know my fault...sorry! But when you have a family as big as mine you'd understand! Well moving on, it's been a week and yes it's official, I've gone mad! You might as well check me into St Mungos now! Not

but seriously, I've gone mad and we will meet up within this week! Now it's in your hands to owl Scorp and Al and tell them what we're doing! I love you and you should be happy I've given you something to do haha! Get planning!  
Lots of love  
Rose x

From Aurora to Rose- Wednesday 29th June

Rose  
Right so on July 2nd (it's this Saturday in case you were wondering) we(meaning me, Al, Scorp and yourself) will be going to Diagon Alley. I'm hoping you'll be able to floo to the Leaky Cauldron? I'll just walk it's not that far, and we'll meet at about ten? Then we'll just see how the day goes... You better come otherwise I will hurt you...  
Love  
Aurora x

From Aurora to Albus- Wednesday 29th June

Albus,  
So you haven't written... I am not impressed! I've been stuck with the muggles whilst you get all your wizard siblings and cousins to socialize with. Although I'd think you'd want to be practicing quidditch considering Ravenclaw did win last year haha. Anyway this Friday, we're going to Diagon alley ('we're' being you, me, Rose and Scorp) so you better cancel anything you've got planned, I can't cope without your company for much longer! Anyway get back to me! (I mean it!)  
Love  
Aurora

From Aurora to Scorpius- Wednesday 29th June

Scorp,  
How have you been? How's the summer going? Have you been up to much? If not, don't worry! This Friday you, Rose, Albus and myself are going to... Diagon Alley! Okay so I know it's not the most exciting but hey, at least we can all see each other! Well get back to me for details etc. Can't wait to see you!  
Love  
Aurora

From Scorpius to Aurora - Thursday 30th June  
Aurora,  
My summer hasn't been too bad actually! I know it's only been two and a bit weeks but still! Mum and Dad have pretty much just left me to do whatever. Al came round the other day so that was good, we had a great chat.. Diagon Alley sounds good! It'll be good to see you all! See you Saturday!  
Love  
Scorp

From Albus to Aurora -Thursday 30th June

Aurora!  
I know I haven't written, don't give me (the parchment) that look! It's not my fault! I've been busy! Ask Scorp! Anywayyy, RAVENCLAW DID NOT WIN OUT OF TALENT! I WAS ILL THE LAST MATCH! OTHERWISE SLYTHERIN WOULD HAVE WON! Sorry about that, although I was seriously contemplating giving you a howler... But I didn't think the muggles would appreciate that. How have they been anyway? I hope they're not being too bad. Well anyway, Diagon Alley sounds good, Rose already told me the details so I guess I'll see you then. Don't miss me to much!  
Love  
Albus x

* * *

**Told you, ridiculously short!**


End file.
